danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan-Ball Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Dan-Ball(ダンボール) that . Please register for an account and read over the Manual of Style and Neutral Point of View before contributing. since July 2008 |-| Web Games= |-| App Games= |-| Smartphone Web Games= }} ;17 May, 2019 - SR Enemy Colour Issue :A new inconsistent colour naming was discovered among some SR enemies. Please decide on the naming of the colour in this talk page. ;5 April, 2019 - SR2 Content page expansion :As Stick Ranger 2 gets constantly updated, we will need to expand on our pages for SR2. Please discuss on some potential issues from the expansion here ;24 January, 2019 - Site Domain Migration Notice - Update :FANDOM, the wiki hosting service provider of this wiki, has migrated the domain of our wiki to "danball.fandom.com". Although redirection from "danball.wikia.com" to this site will be done by FANDOM (possibly until further notice), please use the new domain name to link to our wiki. ;21 January, 2019 - Site Domain Migration Notice :FANDOM, the wiki hosting service provider of this wiki, will be migrating the domain of our wiki to "fandom.com" in the coming weeks. Details can be found at this page and this page. ;4 June, 2018 - Stick Ranger Modding issues :Due to recent events stemmed from the constant posting of mods on the Dan-Ball comment boards without permission, users are urged to hide their mods from the public eye on this wiki. All links to several user's mods have been deleted, and all links to the Dan-Ball Discord have also been removed to prevent additional information leaks. We apologize for the inconvenience. For anyone reading this, PLEASE DO NOT POST LINKS TO STICK RANGER MODS ONTO THE STICK RANGER COMMENT BOARD! THIS CAN CAUSE POSSIBLE LEGAL ISSUES FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED!! News archive The Dan-Ball Wiki always needs people to help out! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Adding content *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload images if you can!) *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. *For the weekly Dan-Ball updates on Friday you can try to follow the instructions in the "Update Guide". ;Talk and more... *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Every article has a talk page attached. Use it! Characters in Stick Ranger refer to the four stickmen that the player controls in the game. Characters have identical structures: a beige outlined square head, two hands, two legs and a body. While there doesn't appear to be a neck, the head is indeed connected to the body. When starting a new game, the player's first task is to assign each of the four characters a class. Thereafter, each character will have their own stats. (more) A stage in Stick Ranger is a set of levels. Each level occupies the space of the entire screen, and navigation to the next level within a stage is done via the sign located to the right of the level. Characters will always spawn on the left side of the level, with the exception of the Town and other similar stages where they spawn closer to the centre of the stage. Each stage contains enemies, with the exception of certain stages which has only one level and no enemies. Players will start at the Town upon game creation. All other stages have 2 to 10 levels. At the last level of a stage the player will encounter a boss or a group of bosses. (more) Joint is a special object in Powder Game 2 implemented in ver3.2 (but only selectable in ver5.4). It joins dots of elements with a straight line (even when separated by block). Each end of a joint retains the property of the jointed dot. Joints can be removed by using clear on the ends of the joint. Joints can be created with various attributes such as the capability to rotate autonomously, or the ability to stretch and shrink by itself. Together with the ability for jointed dots to retain its properties, Joints have many potential uses which have been widely used for various Powder Game 2 uploads such as moving objects. (more) Lim Rocket is an avoidance action game created by ha55ii on October 3, 2014, and is the 20th game released on Dan-Ball. In this game, players control a rocket and have to fly the rocket through space and avoid planets that act as obstructions for the rocket. The rocket can be propelled forwards and steer by rotating the rocket. Gravitational pull also attracts the rockets. There are several modes in this game, from the simpliest never ending course to modes with extra limitations such as limited rocket fuel for controls or extra amount of planets. All modes have a common objective though: the player tries to fly as far as they can until they lose by going out-of-bounds for too long or crashes into a planet. (more) A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Beach 2 using 16th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Hell 8 using 30th weapons. A team fighting enemies in Snowfield 6 in the mobile app edition of Stick Ranger. A team of 4 Snipers fighting enemies in Desert 1 in the mobile app edition of Stick Ranger. ---- Powder Game upload by sendai45 Powder Game upload by nfav A screenshot of the game Shisen-Sho in action. The maximum possible damage achievable in the game Stick Ranger. Our sister wiki, the Fan-Ball Wiki, is a wiki focused on fan-made ideas for Dan-Ball games and other community works such as stories. A Discord server for the Dan-Ball community is now available! Check out the Dan-Ball Discord! At last! A place to talk about anything and everything related to Dan-Ball! Featuring boards on all Dan-Ball Games and a friendly community, the Dan-Ball Forum! fi:Etusivu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse